


Coming out of the Closet

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Heroes [4]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Smallville, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Dick and Clark dress up as their favorite comic book superheroes: Rage and Zephyr (borrowed from Queer as Folk, the American version).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2002.

_**October 27, 2002** _

"You said you'd let me pick out the costumes for this party if I let you pick out the ones for the Inferno, Clark," Dick reminded his lover smugly as Clark held up the costume that Dick had handed him wrapped in the fancy dress box from a New York costume store that he'd had shipped in especially for this party.

After all, Dick wanted to make sure that they made a lasting impression at the Luthorcorp Charity Halloween Ball at the Metropolis Museum. Luthor was going to be there.

The tickets had cost a small fortune; the proceeds were going to helping clean up the Suicide Slum district of Metropolis and provide a much-needed free clinic for its inhabitants, a cause Dick could support. The chance to show off just how much of a couple he and Clark were was just the icing on the cake.

But the costumes... he just couldn't resist the costumes. Dick had seen them online and then... that was it, game over. The credit card came out and in less then twenty-four hours they were in Dick's hot little hands. Rage and his faithful sidekick Zephyr, heroes of Gayopolis.

"Dick... Who the heck are we supposed to be?" Clark stared at the black spandex bodysuit, shaking his head. And he thought his shadow outfit was clinging, this gave new meaning to the word! "And why is it ripped across the chest? Did it get damaged?"

Chuckling, Dick shook his head. "Clark, my love, your education is seriously lacking when it comes to comic books. _That_ is the costume of Rage, hero of Gayopolis and star of the comic series called Rage. I will be snazzily attired as Rage's every trusty sidekick Zephyr. Rage's costume is supposed to be ripped to symbolize anger against prejudice and to show off his totally hot body while Zephyr is wearing equally tight tights so you won't be alone in that department. Besides, Rage is bigger than Zephyr so you have to be him," the older man chuckled as he pulled out his costume to show Clark.

"C'mon, babe, we don't have much time, you'd better squeeze into your bodyglove fast. We wouldn't want to be late for the charity ball, now would we?" Laughing, Dick disappeared into their bathroom to shower and shave and make himself gorgeous for the main event.

Still eyeing the very revealing costume, Clark shook his head, muttering to himself as he dug in his dresser for a jockstrap. No way was he going out in public commando in this thing!

"Gayopolis... Rage... What the hell is he talking about?" Still looking bemused, he gathered up his clothes and walked down the hall to the guest shower. They had to leave for the party in an hour and if he got in the shower with Dick, it was going to take a lot longer than that.

~*~*~ 

Checking the 'line' of his costume and making sure his jock was positioned just so, Dick headed downstairs to wait for Clark and to pull out his stash of Rage comics. Clark could 'bone' up on his material on the way to the ball, the older man chortled to himself.

"Hey Clark, are you ready yet?" the older man yelled up the stairs.

"If I say no, can we stay home?" Clark peered in the mirror, checking to see if his mask was straight and trying to avoid looking at the rest of himself. He might as well have been nude, the costume left _nothing_ to the imagination. "Man, Dick you are so wearing those short shorts to Inferno on Saturday," he growled, running a hand through his gelled hair so that a lock fell down over his forehead just so.

Knowing that if he didn't hurry, Dick would come up and drag him down, he headed for the stairs, eyeing his lover's tightly packaged body with interest. Zephyr's costume was brighter, but it definitely wasn't any looser. Maybe he'd be spending the night fighting off society matrons who wanted to grope his boyfriend!

"So just what villains do these guys fight?" he asked, shivering when Dick closed the distance between them and ran a finger over the portion of his chest that was exposed by the tear in the spandex.

Dick couldn't help the wolf whistle that erupted as he walked around Clark, checking him out, before stopping in front of him again. "Damn, I'm gonna have to beat them off with a stick," the older man smiled, licking his lips hungrily. "You are a sex god, babe.

"As to who Rage and Zephyr protect Gayopolis from: gay bashers, bigots, politicians who support the conservative right, and anyone who dares to desecrate a rainbow flag," 'Zephyr' chuckled. "You've got the ride to the event to read up on Rage and his ever trusty sidekick... just don't go looking for your own personal JT or I'd have to kick his scrawny blond ass off the roof!"

"Let me guess, JT is Rage's love interest? I'm surprised you didn't have one of us go as him then! What about Zephyr? Does he have a hot-boded hunk lusting after him too?" He grabbed the top comic off of the pile Dick held and leafed through it.

"Oh, God! Mind altering powers? He makes bashers think they're gay?" He shook his head, and read some more. "Hrmmm, that JT guy _is_ cute... Sure you don't want to dye your hair blond and go as him? It'd be more in character for me to be groping him then Zeph."

"Can you picture _me_ a blond?" Dick asked in disbelief. "If his hair were any other color... the costume is easy, tight jeans and a white tee-shirt, like I don't have either in spades, but it's not nearly as revealing as this one. However if you want me to go as JT and forgo the skin tight suit..."

Dick headed for the stairs to change; the back of his costume revealing just how tight the damn thing was as anyone could see each muscle ripple with any movement. Blond... how to go blond without actually going... wig maybe, something that _looked_ natural not one of those cheap make believe things. Dick Grayson did _not_ do tacky!

"Get back here!" Clark bellowed, dropping the comics to grab Dick from behind, his hands slipping on the slick material before he wrapped them around his lover's waist, pulling him back against his body.

"This version of Rage has decided that he appreciates his trusty sidekick as much more then just a work partner, he's a life partner too." Nuzzling Dick's neck, Clark couldn't resist teasing them both by rubbing against the older man's ass. "Who needs a little blond twink when you've got this to come home to?"

Groaning, Dick's head fell forward to allow Clark better access. If there was one thing that truly awed the older man about his chosen mate it was how demonstrative Clark was with his affections. Dick and Bruce had had a...different relationship. The affection was never stated although Dick never doubted it was there, like he once had. But this constant affection from Clark was humbling in the extreme. And arousing as all hell.

"Clark, we're not gonna make it out the front door if you keep that up," Dick groaned, his breath coming in panting gusts as the jock of his costume became a little strained and a bit tight. "God, Kent, who taught you how to be a cocktease? I think I may have to kill him!"

"Look who's talking," Clark snorted, moving his hand down for a quick grope before backing off, his own arousal plain to see due to the fit of the costume. "But since you paid big bucks for the tickets, I'll behave - for now. Just promise me one thing, please?"

"Depends on what it is," Dick leered, a hand reaching behind him to grope Clark's erection before heading for the door. "Speak now or forever hold your peace, but walk. We want to be fashionably late but early enough to still make an entrance."

Squirming at the feel of Dick's hand on him, Clark moved until they were side by side and looked at his lover seriously. "Don't start anything with Lex tonight, please? I want to have fun with you, not be watching out for him."

"Babe believe me when I say that Alexander the Bald is the last thing on my mind. I'm more worried about keeping those society matrons off of you. You are looking _fine_!" the older man grinned. "Seriously, Clark, I want to have fun with you too. Don't worry, I promise to be on my best behavior... can I drag you into a closet and make out with you?"

Feeling relieved, Clark grinned and pulled Dick against him. "As long as it's not a mummy case, you can pull me wherever you want." After a few moments of appreciative kissing and rubbing against each other, he let the older man go. "Okay, time for Zephyr and Rage to make their debut, and for me to read up on this guy on the way there!"

"Mummy case... kinky, Kent, very kinky!" Dick chuckled.

~*~*~ 

The party was just warming up when the limo pulled up in front of the museum, right in front of the one with license plates that read LexLthr. Dick had to laugh that they'd be making their entrance before Luthor junior. He couldn't wait to upstage the other man.

"C'mon, babe, time for our superheroic entrance. Too bad you couldn't fly us in but that would be a little too obvious," Dick chuckled, getting out of the limo and waiting for Clark.

Heads turned, jaws dropped, and light bulbs flashed as a hoard of reports descended on them asking who they were costumed as, who they really were and so on and so forth. Dick played coy and told them that the unmasking was a midnight so they'd have to wait and see and that real superheroes never unmasked in public. As to who they were, well one reporter from the Advocate started applauding when he finally saw the costumes and gleefully informed the others that Rage and Zephyr were only the most popular comic heroes in a decade.

Using the opportunity to slip past the flock of reporters, Dick glanced back over his shoulder and grinned when he realized that Luthor's entrance was less than it's usual spectacle. Damn that was fun! But he'd promised Clark, so he'd have to savor the small victory while he could.

"So, explore the museum, find a sarcophagus or dance first?" he asked, smiling brilliantly at his 'intense' companion. "C'mon, Rage, you gotta loosen up at these events... and you wouldn't want to leave my virtue undefended, would you?"

"You have a virtue to defend?" Clark asked, falling out of character to snicker at his lover's expression. "How about we explore first, that way we'll know where the sarcophagus is when we want to use it later."

Winking, he slung an arm around Dick's waist, publicly laying claim to him as they wandered past the cream of Metropolis society, taking in their costumes and wondering at what some of them considered heroes. There was a proliferation of firemen and policemen, which was fitting, but was that person dressed like Calvin Klein? He turned to nudge Dick, then bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Hey Zeph, someone's stealing your alter-ego there." And it was true, among the other costumes; someone had come dressed as Nightwing, though Clark didn't think they did the suit justice at all.

Groaning Dick rolled his eyes and then grinned as someone came to join his 'alter ego'. Snickering, he nudged Rage in the ribs. "I'm not the only one with a copy-cat, babe."

Clark's jaw dropped. "How the hell did they manage to do that? My picture's never been anywhere!" It was true, though, the other Nightwing's 'shadow' was wearing a black and gray costume, which, from a distance anyway, looked very much like his own one.

"You may not have been in pictures but people saw you, composite sketches were done, and don't forget people talk. Face it, shadow or not, you're famous babe.... Oh, I think I'm gonna be ill. Warrior Angel?" Dick gagged as he looked over Clark's shoulder to Lex Luthor who was schmoozing some politician. "Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I think it's time to explore another room in the museum, don't you?"

Clark sighed. "Be nice, Dick, please?" Glancing over at Lex, Clark wrapped his arm around his lover and urged him deeper into the museum and away from his ex. "Maybe we should go chat up our duplicates, find out what they think of us..."

~*~*~ 

Clark had wandered off to refill his plate and check out an exhibit or two while Dick got refills on their drinks. Ordering two glasses of Cristale from the tuxedo wearing, domino mask sporting server, Dick turned to find himself face to face with Lex Luthor.

Remembering his promise to Clark, Dick smiled, nodded politely and stepped around the other man, intent on finding his lover when Lex spoke. "You know, I always felt that Rage didn't appreciate Zephyr enough. The man had a person who was blindly devoted, outrageously loyal and besotted with him and what did he do, he chose a blond twink instead. Incredibly stupid, don't you think?"

Dick blinked in surprise. What the hell? Was Luthor actually _hitting_ on him?

"I would hope that your partner wasn't that stupid, but then, if he was that would leave an opening for a more... appreciative super-hero to step in and fill the void."

Dick's eyes continued to widen and when Lex moved into his personal space, pressing right up against him in fact, he began to seriously wonder if he'd fallen down the rabbit hole. "My partner is anything but stupid. In fact he has an insatiable appetite for anything and finds that he needs to refuel on a regular basis in order to keep _me_ happy. I'd hate to think of him as fainting from hunger or too weak to fill my void. If you'll excuse me?"

 _Clark, where the hell are you_! the older man thought desperately as the other man's hand came to rest on his ass. This was getting rapidly out of hand and Luthor was gonna draw back a bloody stump in exactly two point five seconds!

Balancing his plate in one hand, Clark walked up behind Dick just in time to catch the last of his statement and to see Lex reach for his lover. Not speaking, because he knew Lex would recognize his voice, he caught the older man's wrist in his hand and lifted it off Dick's arm. Once that was done, he tilted Dick's face back and kissed him hungrily, plainly staking his claim over his partner.

 _Thank you gods and little devils_! Dick sighed fervently, letting his mouth open submissively and letting Clark be the butch top tonight. If Luthor had so much as said another word, Dick had been ready make sure the arrogant jerk could _never_ father children in his lifetime.

When Clark's mouth finally let his go, Dick smiled beatifically. "There's one thing about Rage that's almost as impeccable as his looks \- it's his sense of timing. Gotta go now. Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I'm a one superhero guy."

"If you change your mind, ask for the guy who threw the party."

Waiting until they were well away from Lex, Clark growled. "He was coming on to you!"

"Noticed that did you?" Dick replied, swallowing first his champagne in one gulp and then Clark's. He needed a drink. Lots of drinks. And a shower. "God that was surreal. And gross, very, very gross!" the older man grimaced.

"I'm guessing he didn't know who you were," Clark commented wryly, ignoring his boyfriend's hissy fit for the moment. "Or I think he'd have had a slightly different approach."

"Oh I think so," Dick admitted. "He'd have used security to haul my ass outta here and then have gone after you with me out of the way. He's developed a type and the type he's developed worries me," Dick admitted which also had him admitting that he had been following Lex Luthor more carefully than even Clark knew.

"But he tried to grab my ass, Clark!" Dick whined. "Lex Luthor tried to put his lily white, 100% pure Luthor hands on my ass! I'm traumatized."

"What type is that?" Clark asked. "And you'll live, baby. Have something else to drink." He grabbed two more flutes of champagne off a tray and handed them to Dick.

"Never mind the type, screw Luthor - no let me rephrase that, _forget_ Luthor. After all, _I'm_ Rage's date, not Mount Baldy," Dick replied, trying to change the subject even as he gulped another glass of champagne. The bubbly buzz that the drink engendered had Dick horny, happy and generally lusting after his lover. "You know what I think? I think it's time to find that sarcophagus and become one with each other, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. After all, this Rage appreciates his hot, gorgeous Zephyr a lot more then the comic book one does." Setting down his now empty plate, Clark wrapped an arm around Dick's waist and slid his hand down to cup the older man's butt. "Lead the way, oh sidekick. I've only been here once before so I have no clue of where to go."

"And you think I do?" Dick chuckled. "Lucky for you I studied the floor maps before we came. I had to have been a boy scout in another lifetime - after all I always come prepared." Taking Clark by the hand he began to wend his way through the crowd until it thinned and then disappeared completely.

Rounding a corner, Dick jimmied open a door and slipped inside, pulling Clark in behind him and then shutting it tightly. "So, you wanna play Rage to the limits, big boy?" the older man purred, rubbing up against his lover.

Giving a low purr, Clark wrapped both arms around the smaller man, pulling him close. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I told you I came prepared," Dick replied with a glint in his eyes. Taking Clark's hand he guided it to his ass and pressed one of Clark's fingers between his cheeks in order to feel the heavy latex of the flared end of the butt plug filling him. "Prepared for you."

"Jesus, Dick!" Clark's eyes widened and he swallowed as he pressed against the toy, feeling Dick writhe against him in response. His own cock hardened and throbbed, and he knew he had to get in his lover soon. "Better - better take that off yourself, I don't want to ruin it so we have to pay for it." As he spoke, he was pulling at his own costume, cursing the spandex that seemed to fight his attempts to strip.

"I bought the costumes, Clark, not rented them," Dick smirked, watching his lover with amusement. "For just this sort of event."

"You _bought_ them?" For a moment, Clark forgot about getting naked and in Dick. "When are we going to use them again?"

"When we feel like playing Rage and Zephyr?" Dick offered then laughed. "I was actually hoping something like this would happen. The idea of ripping each other's clothes off is rather romantic in a barbaric sort of way but I didn't want to do it with our regular clothes. As you said, chances are we're never going to use them again so they were the perfect choice.

"Relax, Clark, they didn't cost much at all. I just happened to know where to look for them. Rage and Zephyr are the costume of choice this year in various gay communities around the country so I just ordered them online."

Clark ducked his head and grinned. "Well, we can't tear them off each other here since we still need to get back _out_ , but when we get home..." He waggled his eyebrows and pushed his costume down so it was bunched around his waist. "This would be a lot easier if you got naked too, you know!"

Snickering, Dick stripped out of his costume with much more speed than Clark and ended up helping his lover too. "See, if you'd gone with the original outfit you'd be used to getting in and out of something like this," he grinned, alluding to Clark's other costume but not coming out and saying it for fear that the storage closet was bugged.

Dropping to his knees, Dick wrapped his lips around Clark's erection and then began to swallow it inch by inch, humming slightly as he did so. Looking up at 'Rage' through masked eyes he backed off and grinned. "Now I know why JT had it so bad for you, Rage, this is one helluva cure for the common gay boy! I'm surprised he didn't end up walking bow legged for life."

Snickering and threading his fingers through Dick's lustrous hair, Clark whimpered before regaining enough coherency to say anything other then begging Dick to keep blowing him. "You're the only one who can take all of me and survive it, Zeph," he growled.

"That's because I was destined to be your partner, Rage, and the only one who can handle you no matter what sort of mood you're in or size you happen to be!" Dick replied slithering up his lover's body to kiss Clark hungrily.

"And I also know just what you want, just what you need and just how to give it to you too," Zephyr continued to boast as he reached behind himself and slowly pulled the plug out of his ass. "All slicked up and ready for you, Rage. C'mon superhero, plow me with that supercock of yours!"

Struggling not to laugh, Clark moved forward and picked Dick up, holding him steady until he'd dropped the butt plug and wrapped his legs around Clark's waist. "Supercock?" he asked, shifting his hold so that he could place the head of his erection at the entrance to Dick's body and slowly lower him onto it.

"Yeah, it's energized so it keeps going and going and going..." Dick chuckled as he wrapped his legs around Clark's waist and his arms around the younger man's neck. "And don't you remember that it was your supersperm that rejuvenated JT, the skanky little twink ho that he is?"

"Ahh, that's right. I'd forgotten. Does that tell you how much he means to me?" Keeping a conversation going while sliding in and out of Dick's ass was one of the hardest things Clark had ever done, so he forestalled it by catching his lover's mouth and ravishing it.

Moaning around the tongue that was fucking his mouth the same way Clark's cock was fucking his ass, Dick got with the program and concentrated on having a quickie in the closet instead of having a conversation. Bringing one hand between them to wrap around his own cock, the older man used his other hand for balance and to hold on for dear life.

Tearing his mouth away from Clark's, Dick gasped. "Turn around so my back is against the wall. That way neither of us have to work so hard." That said, Dick's mouth ducked and latched onto one of Clark's nipples, biting and teasing his lover even as he stroked his cock in time with Clark's thrusts.

"Mmrgh," Clark gasped, spinning around and letting Dick lean against the wall, giving him something to brace against as Clark thrust into him.

Biting down harder, Dick grinned as Clark cried out and bucked impossibly hard into him. The hand that rested beside Dick's head on the wall pressed harder and harder until Dick could hear the plaster begin to give way.

Running light fingers over the back of the hand, the older man slipped his hand underneath, knowing that Clark would never do anything to hurt him and would therefore stop leaving distinguishing marks in the wall. No sense leaving a trail. He'd have to remember to have Clark remove any possible fingerprints from the plaster just to be on the safe side. But for right now... "Harder, Rage, fuck me harder. I can take it," he breathed against the other man's chest.

"Jesus, Dick," Clark breathed, tightening his fingers around his lover's and letting loose of some of his control, taking the other man harder, faster, until he could hear Dick's body hitting the wall behind him and eased back, fearful of hurting him.

Groaning and cursing at the same time, Dick snarled at the younger man. "I said fuck me harder, c'mon Clark, nail me to the wall! I'm not gonna cry over a few bruises, hell I like it when you do that - I feel totally claimed. C'mon babe, don't hold back on me," the older man begged, biting down on Clark's earlobe hard to get a reaction.

"Don't - don't wanna fuck you _through_ the wall," Clark groaned, unable to help from twisting violently when Dick bit him. Pulling back enough to look his lover in the eyes, he lifted Dick a little higher, then gave in to what they both wanted, driving into Dick with a ferocity that might have scared him at any other time. Dipping his head, Clark bit at the older man's neck, leaving red blotches in an uneven necklace around his throat.

Purring and gasping and actually _mewling_ , Dick luxuriated in Clark's claiming. It wasn't often that he needed this but tonight he just did. It was probably the close proximity to Luthor, but whatever the reason Dick wasn't going to complain. All too soon Dick felt the tell tale signs of orgasm and he began to strip his cock harder, even as he tugged at and tweaked Clark's nipple. "Come with me Clark," he moaned, "come in me!"

"God, yes!" Biting down on Dick's shoulder to keep from screaming, Clark thrust into him time after time, then, as he felt Dick's ass clamping down around him, he came, shooting his seed deep into his lover's spasming body.

Tension flowing out of him, Dick sagged against the wall, spent and exhausted. After long moments of catching his breath he began to chuckle softly. "Well," he said after catching sight of Clark's raised eyebrow, "we won't have to worry about our costumes growing in the front for a while. We might actually get through the party without causing a scene!"

Clark snickered, still easily supporting Dick's weight. "Want to bet? I know us, but, given this, we'll probably manage to behave until we get home."

"Which is all that counts. Wouldn't want to cause a scene or draw unwanted attention to us," Dick shuddered as he remembered the unwanted attention. "Yours is the only hand I want on my ass tonight, or any night for that matter. And when we get home I get to rip your clothes off and have my wicked way with you!"

"Hot damn!" Clark lowered Dick to the ground, supporting him until he knew that his lover's legs would support him. "Hmmm, think there's anything in here to clean up with?" he asked, trying not to think about what would happen when they got home because then he'd have a big problem.

Umm," Dick looked around and spotted a roll of industrial paper towels. Grabbing it, he grinned. "Apparently this closet stores cleaning products. I'd say we picked the right one," he chuckled, tearing off a wad to wipe down both his and Clark's stomachs. "And hopefully it'll be easier to put these things back on now that we've taken care of swelling problems," he continued, smirking at the younger man before pulling his head down for a kiss.

Chuckling, Clark turned Dick around to get his ass and the back of his legs, taking it easy because the towels were pretty coarse and Dick's skin was a lot thinner than his. "I'm just glad they're still in one piece." Leaning in, he bit at the older man's neck, adding another bruise to the ones he'd put there earlier. "Now you look really claimed."

"And the problem with that would be?" Dick gasped, his head falling forward to rest against the wall as Clark took care of him and claimed him with another bite. "God, if we don't get out of here now we never will!" he moaned. "C'mon. We really need to get out of the closet."

Clark groaned. "That was so freaking bad, Richard... I can't even say how bad is was." He lightly smacked the older man on the ass, then reached for the door, checking to make sure the coast was clear outside before opening it so they could sneak back to the party.

Snickering, Dick followed behind the taller man as they gradually made their way back into the more crowded areas of the party. "Think we can book it before the unmasking. I really don't want Luthor to know he was hitting on me, as priceless as the expression on his face might be. I'd rather forget the entire incident ever... oh god, here he comes again!" Dick actually whimpered.

"Chicken," Clark muttered, shaking his head and shielding Dick with his body as they edged through the crowd toward the exit. Once outside, he had the valet call the limo, keeping an eye out on the museum's doors in case Lex followed them out.

"Damn straight, when it comes to my ass being mauled by a Luthor you're abso-fucking-lutely right that I'm a coward! That man is an octopus - right down to the bald head and the squinty eyes and the beak," Dick grinned.

"Now all we have to do is survive the ride home and then..." A huge explosion suddenly filled the night sky and people began to flee the museum with shrieks of terror.

"Mummy! The mummy's alive!! It's alive!!!"

"What the hell?" Clark frowned at the running partygoers before looking back at Dick. "Was there supposed to be some kind of haunted house here tonight?"

"Please, the upper crust of Metropolis society and a haunted house? I don't think so!" Dick snorted. "Check it out, will you? Just a quick scan just in case it's something that we need to take care of for real."

"Will do." Clark squinted, using his x-ray vision to pierce the walls of the museum. He saw chaos inside; skeletal people running to and fro, and in the midst of it all, a shambling form that didn't look at all normal to his sight.

"Shit, something's in there all right. Looks like we're on duty."

"And not enough time to go home and change. Well it looks like Rage and Zephyr really do get to be heroes for the night. Thank God I remembered to stash some toys in the limo just in case," Dick sighed as he clambered into the car that had pulled up.

"Just drive us around the block and park. We need to go back for a few minutes," Dick informed the driver over the speaker even as he wrapped a utility belt around his waist and exchanged Zephyr's gauntlets for the one that went with Nightwing's costume. Good thing they matched!

"Okay, let's go."

"I cannot believe we really have to do work dressed like this," Clark sighed. "I feel more like a stripper then a hero." While he waited for Dick to get ready, he kept an eye on the happenings inside the building and an ear out for trouble.

The minute he was ready, Clark opened the door and led Dick around the side to a fire entrance. After bashing it in, he checked up on the mummy's location. "It's in the main hall right now. Do this straight-forward and just jump it?"

"Hell yes! Hard and fast and hopefully everyone is so distracted that they won't notice that it's Rage and Zephyr, not Nightwing and his partner. Wait. Fuck, I just had a brilliant idea..."

Sprinting back to the limo, Dick grabbed his mask and put it on under the costume's one before heading back. "First we find the main power box and cut the power. I've got night vision on these things and you've got your super eyes, so this way we can do it in the dark and no one will be the wiser. Ready?"

"Gotcha." Adjusting his vision, Clark followed the electrical mains to the basement and found the junction box. "Be back in a flash." Speeding down the stairs, he ripped out the wiring, plunging the museum into darkness, then raced back up again to rejoin Dick.

"Let's go bag a mummy, or whatever it is," he grinned. He still felt ridiculous fighting in this outfit, but it had to be done, so he'd do it.

"May I just say that you look _hot_ for a superhero and you can save my ass any day of the week," Dick grinned as he adjusted his mask and headed into the fray.

Descending into the main area of the museum, Dick saw the rent-a-cops blundering around, shining their flashlights in every direction trying to find the intruder, which was nowhere to be found. Damn.

"Any idea where it is? We need to find it before the Keystone coppers out there do."

"Right." Scanning the interior again, Clark checked the now mostly deserted rooms until he found the creature again. "It's off the main hall." He shouldered open the door, peering around the darkened room before looking back at Dick. All clear, it's in the next room over, right rear corner."

Looking around, Dick wrinkled his nose as the odor hit him. "Never mind seeing him, I can _smell_ him! Pee-eww." Spotting the fetid corpse in the back corner, Dick shuddered and then jumped as the thing locked gazes with him. "Freak! It's like something right out of The Mummy! If he starts spitting beetles I am so outta here!"

"I wouldn't think mummies would smell since they're all dried out..." Clark didn't have any time to mull this question over because the decaying _thing_ lunged at Dick, bony fingers outspread, and he was occupied by trying to keep his lover from being gutted.

Grunting as he was hauled back by the scruff of his costume, Dick heard the fabric rip and was reminded forcibly that he wasn't wearing his Kevlar suit and that would have _hurt_. "Shit. This is not how I expected to be spending tonight, lemme tell you!" he growled as he ducked and rolled.

When Clark gasped and dropped, Dick glanced worriedly at the younger man. Nothing ever affected him so what the hell gave? "Partner, you okay?" he asked gruffly, tracking the mummy as it skittered away and began to crawl up a wall. "C'mon big guy, talk to me!"

Snapping out a nighterang, Dick sent it flying, successfully pinning one of the mummy's arms to the wall like a bug being pinned to a piece of cardboard. Three more shot out in successive order and he had the thing properly restrained. Now what the hell to do with it?

Sliding across the floor to where Clark was, he pulled his lover's head onto his lap, one eye on the wriggling monstrosity. "Hey, how're you doing?"

"Shitty," Clark answered honestly. "I don't know how," he winced and held his stomach, feeling familiar nausea roll through him, "but I'd swear that thing has meteor rocks in it. Maybe that's what made it come to life." He squinted, trying to x-ray the mummy again, and this time catching sight of the green glow he'd come to associate with strange goings-on. The question was, how had the rock gotten from Smallville to the museum?

"Think you've got enough oomfh left to incinerate it? It'd be one way to get rid of it," Dick offered

Clark took a deep breath. "Maybe. I think I'm far enough away from it for things to work." Trying to ignore his aching body, he concentrated on the mummy, relieved when red beams shot from his eyes, setting the thing ablaze - and the emergency sprinklers off.

"Oh hell," Dick groaned as he watched the flames fizzle out leaving half charred bones behind. "Not good. Not good at all! Stay right there." Surging to his feet, Dick smashed his elbow into the fire glass and pulled out the hatchet stored in there. Gritting his teeth against the smell and the sound and the fact that he was about to hack apart what was a human skeleton, he began to dismember the creature bit by bit.

"Man, talk about channeling my inner Lizzie Borden!"

"Guess we just have to call you Molly Hatchet," Clark got out as he lurched to his feet. The mummy seemed to have been stopped, and even as he watched, the rocks lost their glow and he felt his strength returning. He heard sirens outside and the sounds of voices on walkie-talkies as the security guards closed in on the room and sighed. "I think we'd better get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I have this overwhelming urge to go home, take a shower and sleep with the lights on. All we need to make this Halloween perfect is to have the Scarecrow show up," Dick shuddered. "Talk about a mood killer - ugh!"

"At least he wouldn't have meteor rocks in him," Clark muttered, shaking himself as if that would get rid of the memory of the pain. The police were getting closer, and the two of them raced for a side door, pelting outside and emerging into the October night soaking wet.

"Any ideas of how we're going to explain this to the limo driver?"

"We decided to take a midnight swim in the fountain out front because we're a bit tipsy?" Dick offered with a blasé smile. "We're rich, we're famous we can do what the fuck we like and not explain it to anyone."

Clark gave a tired chuckle. "Works for me." Wincing as each step squished the water in his boots, he followed Dick to the limo and slid in beside him, resting his head in the older man's lap.

"Poor baby, you had a rough night what with the rocks and all," Dick murmured, carding his fingers through Clark's soggy hair. "How about instead of ripping our clothes off and having mind blowing sex, we have a nice long soak in the tub complete with a bottle of bubbly and then I give you a massage. We'll see where it take us from there."

"As much as I like the ripping the clothes off thing, the other one sounds good too," Clark murmured. We'll save the costumes for some other time." He opened his eyes and smiled up at Dick. "After all, I have to reward my hero for saving me."

Dick snorted. "You saved me first," he replied.

"Driver, take us home," he requested, pressing down the intercom button that communicated between the partitions.

"But I like the idea of clothes ripping for a later date and time so I'll hold you to that one."

Clark chuckled. "Just pencil it in on my calendar - or type it in on my PDA and I'll be there."

Dick shook his head in mock dismay. "I knew I shouldn't have bought you that thing for your birthday. You've become technological, Clark," the older man teased as he continued to comb his fingers through his lover's hair, pampering him as best he could inside the limo.

"And you preferred me a country bumpkin? I hate to tell you, Dick, but there are computers in Smallville, and even... the internet!"

Dick let out a feigned gasp. "So _that_ was how you learned about that trick with your tongue..." he teased even as the limo rolled to a stop. "C'mon babe, lets get you into a tub and take care of those aches and pains for you," Dick continued, gently nudging Clark into a sitting position so that they could get out and go up to their condo.

"Asshole," Clark sighed, shaking his head even as he sat up. Honestly, he wasn't hurting any more, but he wasn't going to turn down the chance to be pampered. "Will you make me hot milk too?" he asked in his best 'little boy' voice.

"And I'll even tuck you into bed and read you a story if you're very _very_ good," Dick rejoined, laughing. "C'mon, let's get inside and out of these wet costumes."

~*~*~ 

"Here you go, hot milk as promised. But this is adult hot milk; I put in a shot of amaretto and a shot of crème de cacao," Dick grinned, putting a tray with two mugs on it and a plate of biscotti before sliding into the huge tub next to Clark.

"And if you drink it all down like a good boy, I'll wash your hair for you," he continued with a grin.

"Which hair?" Clark murmured, picking up a mug and sipping at it, giving a happy sigh. "God, that's good. You make a really good mom."

"Perv," Dick laughed softly, moving so that he was behind Clark and the younger man's head was resting on his shoulder. Picking up his own mug he took a gulp and then dipped a biscotti into it and took a bite. "And if I'm the mom I guess you'll be the dad, hunh?"

Clark shrugged, settling deeper into the hot water. "Maybe I'll be the friendly neighborhood milkman who comes to visit when dad's away at work."

"And you'll feed me some cream?" Dick chuckled, holding the cookie to Clark's lips for him to take a bite of before putting it back on the plate. "Or maybe I'll have you check mine for freshness."

Picking up a sponge, the older man lathered it up and began to swirl it around Clark's chest, washing him gently and enjoying being able to pamper him. "So, do you really want me to pull out the Robin costume for the other party?"

"After tonight?" Clark shook his head. "I think we should avoid superhero costumes. How about Lawrence of Arabia and his lover - whoever that was."

"Sigfried and Roy?" Dick offered with a chuckle. "We can bring a stuffed tiger with us.

"Abbot and Costello, Mr. Comedian."

"And wear all that padding? I don't think so," Dick protested. "No way I'm gonna hide this gorgeous bod beneath all of that crap. A turban and flowing desert robes I can see, not that!" the older man sniffed haughtily.

Clark snorted. "Considering what happened tonight, maybe you should."

"Now who's being a mother?" Dick teased, splashing water at Clark. "Nothing happened, babe. No sense worrying about it after the fact."

"True, but..." Seeing the look Dick was giving him, Clark relented. "So, spoil me some more then, Fruitcake. I'm getting kind of used to it."

"You're such a mother hen, Kent. It's a good thing I love you so much," Dick grinned. "Now, duck under the water so I can wash your hair," he continued, pushing at Clark's shoulders so the younger man slid down his body and between his legs to submerse.

"Or what?" Clark asked, shifting over before ducking under the water, then relaxing as Dick's strong fingers began to massage shampoo into his hair.

"Or I won't tell you that bedtime story," the older man purred into his lover's ear. "It's a bedtime story meant for big boys about a handsome alien who captures the heart of a brave human and they end up saving the world in between bouts of fucking each other senseless."

"Mmm, my favorite story, and you act it out so well." Clark sighed, letting his muscles go limp, supported totally by Dick's legs under his arms. "But I thought it was the handsome alien and the squishy human?"

"Squishy human? If I'm squishy then I won't be able to fuck you senseless now would I?" Dick chuckled. "But if you really believe that..."

Clark twisted his head around to smile sweetly. "If I believed that, then you should do your best to prove me wrong some time."

"Oh yeah," Dick chuckled, letting his hand slip beneath the water and rub it's way down Clark's stomach. He petted the dark curls at his lover's groin and brushed his fingers against Clark's balls, ignoring his cock, teasing the younger man to slow arousal. "I'm very good at proving just how _un_ squishy I am, don't you think?"

"Mmm, yeah," Clark murmured, "but don't you think I should rinse my hair out before you get soap in your mouth or eyes?"

"Am I stopping you?" Dick snickered, his hand leaving Clark's pubic curls to climb up to his nipples, twisting and teasing them. "See, you've got lots of room to dunk and rinse."

Unable to keep from whimpering and squirming under Dick's touch, Clark scooted off the ledge to dunk himself under the water, then emerged again. "Should we stay in here or go cuddle in bed?"

Laughing, Dick levered himself out of the water. "One would think you were a little impatient for your bedtime story, babe," he teased Clark as he grabbed a towel and briskly dried himself off before holding another one open for his lover. "Massage first, remember?"

Gently prodding Clark forward into the bedroom, Dick pushed the younger man into the middle of the folded down bed, trailing his fingers down Clark's spine and ass before making his way around the room to light the scented candles of various shapes and sizes they had scattered around the place.

Turning off the lights, Dick took out the bottle of massage oil that he had warming beside the bed and straddled Clark's thighs. Popping the top, he poured a pool of the aromatic oil into the small of his lover's back and put it back into the warmer.

"Ready to be turned into a quivering pile of goo, babe?" Dick purred, nipping at Clark's ear even as he began to smooth the oil over the younger man's back.

"Ready, willing, and able," Clark sighed, folding his arms under his head and closing his eyes, ready to let Dick do his best - or his worst.

"God, you're easy," Dick chuckled as he began to dig his fingers into Clark's back, kneading the muscles until they loosened sufficiently and then massaging them with gentle, arousing touches. By the time this massage was over, Dick wanted Clark so relaxed that the older man would just slide right inside when he penetrated his lover.

"Mmmm..." Clark sighed, squirming to stretch himself out even more, losing himself in the press of Dick's fingers. He could feel everything, the slight rasp of the sheets against his skin, the whisper of Dick's breath against his back, the shifting of the bed as his lover moved to get to another part of him, and he gave himself over to the sensations, zoning out on them.

Working his way lower, Dick grinned and dipped his head to nip at Clark's hips before mounding his lover's ass. Gently prying Clark's cheeks open, Dick's tongue traced along the crevice he'd exposed and then began to run the muscle in ever decreasing circles until it was flickering back and forth across Clark's exposed pucker.

"Di-ick..." The groan was more of a whisper, and Clark writhed slowly on the bed, somehow unable to react faster when all he wanted to do was to press back against Dick's tongue until it was buried in him.

Raising his head and removing his tongue from the erotic torture he was plying his lover with, Dick grinned when the younger man moaned in dismay. "Yes, babe, did you want something?"

"You..." Clark arched his back, lifting his hips from the bed and closer to what he wanted.

"But you had me, sweetheart, and you made me stop," Dick chastised wit a grin. "I don't have the ability to read minds, babe."

"Dick..." Now Clark's relaxed tone had turned into a growl, and he roused himself enough to push up on his elbows and look back at his lover.

Chuckling, Dick slapped the younger man's ass and shoved him back down on the mattress. "Now you're going to ruin all my hard work and tense up again if you keep doing that. Behave or I'll stop right now," he threatened with evil glee before diving back in to push his tongue just inside Clark's pucker.

"Jesus, Dick!" Clark whimpered but dropped back to the mattress, his hips working shallowly as he tried to get more penetration and some friction on his aching erection.

"I prefer to think of myself as a young god, thanks much," Dick laughed as he sat up and reached for the oil again. Pouring some into his palm, the older man chose to drive his lover a little more insane. He began to massage Clark's thighs and calves and moved down to massage his feet.

"What?" Clark tried to turn to stare at his sadistic lover, but the pressure of Dick's hand on the small of his back made him remain in place. "If I die here, it's your fault, you know."

"Clark, you can't die from getting shot, getting blown up, getting incinerated, falling off of buildings or any other myriad ways to die. I'm not meteor rock, nor do I have one so no, you can't die and no, it won't be my fault," Dick smirked as he ran a light finger down the soles of his lover's feet, watching the younger man squirm. "Keep it up and I'm going to start calling you drama queen."

Clark growled. "Excessive horniness can kill anyone, it's a proven fact."

"Oh, so you've seen the bodies and have had hard empirical evidence to back this up?"

"O - on Chloe's Wall of Weird."

Dick's eyebrow quirked. "Oh really? I think I'm going to have to have Chloe show me her wall of weird when we visit just so I can see the proof," the older man chuckled as he trailed his fingers up each of his lover's legs with feather light fingers. "But I suppose I don't want you to die so I guess I'm going to have to do something about your... affliction, aren't I?"

"It would be the heroic thing to do." Clark's tone now had a sarcastic lilt to it.

"But what if I'm feeling a little villainous tonight?" Dick purred, surging up Clark's body to nip at the base of his neck. "After all Zephyr might be a good sidekick to Rage but Nightwing has his less than 'pure' moments in his crime fighting career. After all I did apprentice under the Dark Knight."

Clark flexed his back under Dick's weight and sighed happily. "If you are, then I have to do what every good superhero-in-training does and try to apprehend you which would undo the benefits of that nice massage."

"Damn, I hate it when you're right," Dick chuckled even as he surged up and off his lover, turning him over so that they were face to face as he slid his cock, slick with the oil coating Clark's body, in between his lover's cheeks and pressed slightly against the younger man's pucker. "Guess I have to give in and give you what you want, aren't I?" And with that Dick slid easily home into his mate's body.

"Mmmm hmm..." Clark groaned and shifted, spreading his legs to open himself more to Dick's possession. "Guess... guess you aren't turning into a villain after all so I can let you go about your business unmolested."

"Damn, and here I was hoping to be molested," Dick laughed quietly, nipping at Clark's earlobe as he began to glide in and out of his lover with a lazy pace. "Should I tell you how you feel around me, Clark? How you ripple and squeeze? How about if I tell you how hot you make me. You could be chopping vegetables or sitting at your computer, a pen stuck in your mouth, and I would think to myself 'God I love this guy' and hot on the heels of that thought would be God I want to throw him over his desk and make love to him.

"Everything you do gets me hot for you, laughing at a stupid joke on TV, sleeping, eating ice cream. Shit, especially eating ice cream, the way your tongue comes out and licks long lines and grooves into the frozen cream. If I didn't know better I'd say you did it on purpose just to drive me insane.

"I love your laugh, your smile, the way you scratch your belly when you're just waking up, the way you smell, taste, breathe, everything about you is..." Dick's hips began to snap faster as he aroused himself with the memories as well as the reality. His breathing grew labored and sweat poured off of him as he worked harder and harder to bring them both to orgasm.

"Yours," Clark gasped, arching upward into each thrust. His hand at the base of Dick's neck pulled the older man in for a kiss while he slid his other hand between them, pulling at his own erection while he was filled again and again by his lover's. "Always yours."

"Good answer, babe," Dick moaned as his hips snapped forward again and again until, with an almost unintelligible sound that was actually Clark's name, Dick orgasmed inside his lover. Sagging on top of Clark, Dick tweaked and pulled at his lover's nipples even as he nipped at Clark's ear. "Your turn, babe," he sighed, his cock still pumping in and out of Clark in order to give him pleasure.

Closing his eyes and letting the sensations roll over him, Clark writhed under Dick, his hand blurring over his cock until he came with a shout, his seed painting both of their chests with creamy droplets.

"Oh, God that felt good," he sighed, slitting open his eyes to stare dreamily up at his lover. "Love you so much."

Rubbing his nose against Clark's, Dick grinned. "Damn good thing that you do since I intend to keep you." Brushing his lips back and forth across the younger man's Dick sought and was granted entrance into the lush heat of his mouth and kissed his lover deeply.

Only when his lungs burned with the need for air did Dick finally relent and gasp in breath to his oxygen starved lungs. "And you know I love you too, right?"

Clark smiled lazily. "Yeah, I sort of got that impression somewhere around the hundredth time you said it." He squirmed a bit and wrapped his arms around Dick's back, holding him close. "So, you think the party at Inferno is going to be as wild as tonight's was?"

"God, I hope not! I just want a nice, simple, sweaty, sex-laden party full of bumping, grinding and groping," Dick replied with a shudder. "And the Monster Mash. I want to hear the Mash, the Monster Mash, it's a graveyard smash!" the older man smirked.

"I am going to need a lot to drink." Clark closed his eyes and shook his head in denial.

Laughing, Dick rolled off Clark's stomach and onto the bed next to him. "Sorry, babe, but I've been wanting to do that all night!"

Knowing that Dick would react quickly enough not to get hurt, Clark reached out and shoved his lover off the bed, grinning at the solid thump he heard as Dick hit the floor.

Yelping as his ass hit the floor, Dick's head popped up over the bed and he growled at the younger man before grabbing one of the pillows and whacking Clark repeatedly over the head with it. Launching himself up onto the bed, the crime fighter then pulled out his most dangerous weapon of all \- he began to attack each and every one of the younger man's tickle zones with relish, laughing all the while.

"Argh! Dick!" Clark yelped, trying to curl into a ball to escape the older man's nimble fingers. When he found that didn't work, he did the next best thing, he broke free and flew up to the ceiling, flipping over and grinning down at Dick while hovering out of his reach.

"Hey, no fair!" Dick pouted from where he lay on the bed, panting. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't of seen it with my own two eyes. Clark Kent, you cheated!"

Clark laughed. "Since when is using whatever skills you have cheating?"

"When the other person can't fly, it is!" Dick continued to pout, staring up at his lover. "It's cold and lonely down here without you, Clark, don't you want to keep me warm?"

"Poor baby..." Clark dipped lower until he was just hovering over Dick, then he started to laugh. "Oh, man. This is deja vu!"

"Do I even want to know?"

"The first time I found out I could float, I had a dream that I was hovering over Lana like this while she was asleep... When I woke up, I crashed - and broke my bed."

"Okay, umm, maybe I should move over to the _other_ side of the bed," Dick said nervously as he began to scoot over across the bed. "And you were dreaming about Lana, the cheerleader??"

"I think I have a little more control now," Clark snorted, reaching down to poke Dick in the chest. "And, yes, I was dreaming about Lana the cheerleader. I had the worst crush on her when I was fourteen and fifteen. She never thought of me as anything other then a friend though, or a brother, maybe."

"You were having wet dreams about your pseudo-sister? You are one _warped_ individual, Kent," Dick grinned as he rolled out of the way. "Between you having sexual dreams about the cheerleading sister and Alexander the Bald grabbing my ass, I'm traumatized for life!"

Clark growled and let himself drop so that he was on his hands and knees over Dick. "Fuck you, Richard. I didn't think of her like a sister, no matter what she thought. As for Lex..." He shrugged and rolled off of Dick and onto his back. "I think you'll survive."

"I'm going to need a lot of post-traumatic sex to get me over it, you realize that don't you?" Dick smirked as he rolled onto his side and ran his fingers over Clark's chest.

"Hey, you're the one making fun of my fantasy girl and my - well, my past, and _you_ want sex? Dream on, Fruitcake!"

"But Claaaarrrrrk," Dick pouted, rolling on top of the younger man. "I'm your boyfriend, the guy you're gonna spend eternity with. The idea of you fantasizing about anyone but me..." he looked up at Clark through sooty lashes, "it's really quite traumatic. Especially to hear that you had sexual thoughts about a _girl_!"

Clark fought the urge to smack his forehead with his palm. "Dick, I was fifteen. I had sexual thoughts about food for God's sake! The only one I have sexual thought about since I've met you has been you, happy now?"

"Sexual thoughts about food? Ooooh, this sounds juicy," the older man teased, moving up to kiss Clark thoroughly. "And you really need to lighten up some, Hooterville," he smirked. "After all if you think about it, would I really be hypocritical enough to be jealous of you beating off over Snow White when I was boffing an alien super babe? Get real, lover," he chortled.

Clark groaned. "Did you really have to remind me about that period in your life?" It wasn't that he was jealous of Kori, not any longer, but he still didn't want to think about what she and Dick had done together.

Dick held Clark's head still and stared into his eyes. "The past is over and done with for both of us. I won't bring her up again, okay?" Pressing his lips against the younger man's for a heartbeat, Dick smiled.

"Besides, it was basically just a practice run for the real thing. When I asked Kori to marry me it was more out of fear of being alone than love. I know that now. Even if you'd said no, I'd still have loved you to my grave and beyond. I would have out waited you, whatever it took to win you. I was willing to wait an eternity for you, lover mine."

"I'm just glad you didn't have to." Clark smiled and pulled Dick closer, snuggling closer before flipping the sheet up over them both. "I'm glad I didn't have to either."

"That makes two of us. So, despite the mummy, the meteorite, the ex and the costumes, did you have a good time tonight?" Dick murmured, snuggling into Clark's warm body with a happy sigh. "Enough to say, repeat it next year?"

"Next year?" Clark groaned and hid his face against Dick's shoulder. "Oh, God."

"Yeah I was thinking we could go as Aquaman and Tempest, or maybe the Green Hornet and Kato or..."

"Batman and Robin."

"I am not wearing the short pants!" Dick retorted vehemently. "No way, no how! Nuh-unh, not gonna do it."

Clark grinned and kissed Dick's shoulder. "Yes, you are."

Dick's lower lip came out belligerently. "You're gonna have to make me, so there!"

"You do realize I have a whole year to plan on how to get you into them," Clark murmured before he nipped at Dick's jutting lip.

"I'm on to you, Kent, and it ain't gonna happen. That I promise you," Dick retorted, his hand coming around to tweak at Clark's nipple in retaliation. "Brat."

"If I am, I learned it from you."

"Riiiight," Dick snorted. "Shut up and go to sleep, babe. It's been a busy night and you're a growing boy."

Clark stretched, arranging them both more comfortably on the bed. "Not right now, maybe in the morning, though." He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Mind turning off the lights?"

"The things I do for love," Dick grinned, shaking his head as he untangled himself from Clark to do as the younger man asked. "I'm expecting plenty of morning love for this, kid, you realize that don't you?"

"Gotta get up early then. Class, remember?"

"But Claaaark..."

"Are you telling me to skip it?"

Grumbling, Dick elbowed the younger man in the ribs. "I repeat. The things I do for love, harrumph!"

Hugging Dick close, Clark sighed happily. "I know. It's great, isn't it?"

Knowing that there was no way he was going to win, Dick shook his head and sighed. "Brat, I love you ,but go to sleep, will ya? You're wearing me out!"

In response, Clark gave a fake snore.

"I repeat, you are a _brat_ ," Dick laughed, tweaking Clark's nose. "But I love you anyways, despite that fatal flaw of yours."

Clark snored louder.

Giving up, Dick rolled over, his back to Clark's, with a shake of his head. "Brat of the century, millennium, planet, hell, galaxy! Why do I even bother? I mean there's no way I'm gonna win. No way at all."

"Go to sleep, Dick," Clark murmured as he rolled after the older man, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "That way I can wake you up right come morning."

"Yes, Dad," Dick chuckled. "G'night and try not to wake me up _too_ early, okay?"


End file.
